The Rock Dragon
by N Harmonic
Summary: Ash goes to battle the Rock Dragon; a side gym leader on the traing islands before going head to head with the eight gym leader, Voltner. Just a random story; two battles. Paul is OOC. PLZ R&R


**The Rock Dragon**

We find Ash and his friends on an island training before going to the gym in Sunny Shore City. The island is known as the Dragon Guardian and the island had a plethora of rock and dragon types for the catching and a practice gym as well.

Ash, Dawn, and Brock had gone to the gym for Ash to challenge only to find that the gym leader wasn't in. Let's go to them now.

"Man," whined Ash, "I can't believe he wasn't there," he said and Pikachu sighed.

"This is good, you can train more," said Dawn.

"Why would I need to? I'm already good, I mean I already beat seven gyms," said Ash.

"Yeah but it says in my guide that the gym leader, Jack, is undefeated. The people here call him the Rock Dragon," said Brock.

"I can beat him," said Ash, "and if we don't, we try again. Right Pikachu," said Ash and Pikachu agreed.

"Well let's spend this time going to the park and training anyways," suggested Brock.

"Okay," said Ash defeated.

Ash and his friends walk the short distance to the park and see an old rival. "Paul!" shouts Ash and he runs over to his rival.

"Did you come to battle the gym leader too?" he asked.

"It's none of your business," said Paul and his Electivire agreed.

Ash ignored the last comment. "Well I'm going to battle him next and I'm sure it'll be an awesome battle," said Ash.

"Don't waste you Pokemon's energy," muttered Paul.

"What do you mean?" asked Dawn.

"The guy is undefeated; he was even offered a spot in the Elite Four but he declined," said Paul.

"You make it sound like you lost," said Brock.

Paul glared at him. "Yeah, I lost and if I did that means you will lose too," said Paul.

"Hey you can't-Hahaha." Everyone looks up shock and suddenly Pikachu, Piplub, and Electivire were snatched and put into a cage.

"Pikachu!" shouts Ash.

"Electivire Thunder shock!" shouts Paul and his pokemon complies only to shock himself and the other two pokemon.

"That won't work," said Jesse.

"What, no theme?" asked Dawn.

"No one listens anyway," said James and they stared to float away in their balloon.

"Get back here!" shouts Ash and pulls out a pokeball. "Save Pikachu Star- Use Dragon Rage!"

"Huh?" Ash looked to the sky and saw a young man in a black shirt and black jeans on a levitating Metagross commanding a Salamance.

The Salamance flew forward and charged its attack before firing. In the process of the attack the trapped Pokemon's cage broke and they began to fall.

"Physic!" shouts the mystery man.

The Metagross's eyes began to glow and the pokemon froze in the air. They were held there before jerked back when Team Rocket came at them with a mechanical hand.

"Draco meteor!" shouts the young man and the Salamance roared as an orange orb formed.

The dragon move launched into the air and fell into many mini bombs then Metagross used its physic to fuse the many orbs. A huge red orb was then fired at the balloon and Team Rocket was blasted away.

Ash, Paul, and Dawn watched with amazed eyes as their pokemon were lowered. Once safely on the ground the pokemon ran to their trainers and their rescuer slowly descended.

"Thank you- you're the gym leader," said Ash shocked.

Jack smirks. "Yup, I'm Jack Rock Dragon and these are my partners Metagross and Salamance," he said.

"I'm Ash and this is Pikachu," said Ash with a smile and Pikachu greeted Jack as well.

"My name's Dawn and this is Piplub," said Dawn and Piplub chirped in hello.

"My name's Brock, nice to meet you," said Brock.

"It's nice to meet you all and nice to see you too Paul; I hope you don't hold a grudge," said Jack and Paul glared.

"I'm going," said Paul and he walked away.

"I wanted to talk about that," said Ash. "I was hoping you could battle me, please say yes," he begged and bowed.

"I don't see why not," said Jack.

"I'll give ya a ride," he said and everyone piled onto Metagross or Salamance.

_Jack's POV_

This Ash kid was really something; wanted to beat the Sinnoh League. I think he'll be the first to defeat me since my father.

We were in front of my gym; I pulled out my pokeballs and called out my pokemon. I had a total of six: Metagross, Salamance, Magnezone, Regirock, Regigigas, and Rhyperior.

"Your pokemon are so huge," said Ash excitedly.

I chuckled at his enthusiasm. "Raised all but Regigigas from eggs," I said.

"Regigigas is a legendary pokemon," inquired Brock. "Where did you catch it?"

"My father gave him to me for safe keeping actually," I explained.

Dawn paused. "Is your father Brendon of the Battle Pyramid by any chance?"

Now was my turn to be shocked. "Yeah, how did you know?" I asked.

"Because I battled and defeated him," said Ash smugly.

I looked at him with wide eyes. "Not even I can do that," I said amazed.

"Really?" asked Dawn.

"No, when he came with Regigigas it was the first time I battled him," I said, "I lost horribly; defeated three of my best pokemon only with his Regirock."

"Regirock is his best pokemon," said Ash, "I'm not surprised."

"I guess I should say that I wasn't either but I was truly was," I muttered.

"Alright Ash, choose," I said while sitting on Metagross.

"Choose?" he asked.

"Yup, I let every challenger choose which three pokemon they want to battle," I said and Ash nodded before looking at my pokemon in thought.

"Why do you do that?" asked Dawn.

"Well," I said while thinking, "Most trainers choose pokemon that would have a type advantage with their own. I show that pokemon can when even with a type advantage; it's supposed to teach a lesson and it has done so many times. I learned the lesson myself when I battle my father," I explained.

"I made my decision," said Ash and I look at him intently. "I want to battle-."

Ash stopped when there was a very loud fanning noise. I covered my ears as I looked at the sky and smiled widely. My pokemon began to cheer and I watched intently as the flying craft went west.

"It's the Battle Pyramid!" Ash and I shout together.

"Everyone return," I said and everyone went back in their pokeballs except for Salamance and Metagross.

"Come on," I said and Dawn rode on Metagross with me while Brock and Ash went on Salamance.

We flew for only a few minutes before landing near the Battle Pyramid's entrance. I hopped down and waited in anticipation for my father to come.

My father walked out only to go back in as I tackled him to the ground. My father gasped in surprise before quickly smiling and returning my hug.

"Hey sport," he said.

"Hey dad," I said and stood up then helping him up as well.

"Hey Brendon!" we look to the door and Ash with his friends run in.

"Well if it isn't Ash, Dawn, and Brock," said Brendon and they shake hands.

"So what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I came to check on Regigigas," he said with a smile.

"He's all yours," I replied and gave him the pokeball.

"Hey Jack," asked Ash.

"Hmm?" I replied.

"You said you only battle Brendon once and lost right?" he asked and I nodded skeptical. "Then battle again; see if you sharpened your skills."

"Wow that was random," muttered Dawn.

"Why not?" asked my father with a smile, "Gives me a chance to see if Regigigas is getting along with you," he said.

"I'm guessing this is a six on six," I inquired.

"As always," he replied and we run into the gym.

"The challenge is son vs. father; six on six. Anything goes, the battle plays til the other side's pokemon are all out of battle; Brendon has first call. Begin!" shouts the referee.

"Let's go Regirock!" shouts Brendon and throw the pokeball bringing out his pokemon.

"Salamance stand by for battle!" I shouted and Salamance roars in anticipation.

_Time Skip_ (Six on six takes too long and I'm lazy. You'll see the last part)

I fingered my pokeball necklace. My father had two pokemon left; Regirock and Registeel. I only have Magnezone who is useless against rock and steel or my ultimate catch; I didn't have him when dad battled me the first time.

"Jack, you must choose your sixth pokemon," said the ref.

I sighed and grasped the pokeball before kissing it. "Please help," I whispered before I detached it.

I threw it. "Alright, let's go, Rayquaza!"

Once the light disappeared my pokemon roared. "Rescuer, I honor our deal!" he shouted in a booming voice.

Everyone gasped and froze before my pokemon who roared again in anticipation. Rayquaza began to move around the gym to comfortably occupy his size; once his body was coiled twice he was statued to the ground.

"How?" asked Ash.

"Rescued him from Team Galactic and Team Rocket a few months after you beat me; gave me my will to continue at the gym," I said, "After I rescued him, he demanded that I make him mine for battling," I finished.

"Let's continue the battle," said Brendon and Regirock agreed.

"Your move," I said to him.

"Regirock use stone edge!" he shouted.

"Rayquaza use your stone edge!" I shouted.

The two moved met in the middle; each stone being destroyed with another.

"Use dragon rage!" I shouted and Rayquaza complied. Regirock was still fazed from using stone edge so the move made it and Regirock fainted.

My father growled before returning Regirock to its pokeball. "Registeel stand by for battle!" he shouts and the pokemon appeared.

"Registeel use flash cannon!" shouts Brendon.

"Hyper Beam!" I shouted and Rayquaza used the hyper beam to blow Registeel away.

My dad growls in anger. "Use flash cannon!"

Registeel charged the flash cannon as Rayquaza recharged from the hyper beam. Registeel sauntered forward and I had to look away as it launched the move; I flinched when I heard Rayquaza roar in pain.

"Rayquaza use Draco meteor!" I shouted.

Rayquaza lifted its head and an orange orb began to charge; growing bigger and bigger by the second.

"Get ready to dodge Registeel!" shouts Brendon.

"Physic!" I shouted.

Registeel began to panic as it became frozen to the spot and Rayquaza launched the Draco meteor. Rayquaza used the physic to move Registeel through the air and it got hit by every orb of raw power. When the orbs were all gone Registeel was set, standing on the ground.

"Registeel?" asked Brendon carefully.

"Regiii," it whined before falling and fainting.

"Registeel is unable to battle; the winner is Rayquaza and Jack Rock Dragon," said the referee amazed and shocked.

"Alright!" I shouted and Rayquaza roared in victory.

"Good job sport," said Brendon and he returned his pokemon.

"Thanks," I said and starting rubbing Rayquaza's head when he lowered it for me to reach.

"Jack," we turn and see Ash and his friends running over.

"I know what pokemon I want to battle," said Ash and he looked at Rayquaza. "I want to battle Rayquaza please," he said and bowed slightly.

I looked at Ash shocked before turning my gaze to Rayquaza who seemed shocked and also amused. "What do you think Ray?" I asked.

Rayquaza nodded slightly. "I can sense this boy's will and strength. I will battle him," said Rayquaza before he returned himself to his pokeball which I reattach to my neck.

"One on one," I said.

"I understand," said Ash.

"Good," I replied.

"This battle can take place in your gym then?" asked Brendon.

I smirked. "I guess I did tell you about that sky light," I said.

"Which should make more room for that enormous pokemon," answered Brendon.

I looked at Ash. "I'll battle you tomorrow after lunch; we'll eat together," I offered and he nodded.

"You can stay here if you like," offered Brendon.

Ash and his friends smiled. "Thanks so much," they replied.

"I can't wait to witness this battle," said Brendon. "Ash is a tough opponent when he tries."

"Good," I said. "I need a challenge."

_Nobody's POV_

Ash and his friends left to the park for dinner on the grill while Jack and his father left to the Pokemon Center. Once they found a picnic table Brock started a stew while Dawn prepared the table and Ash poured the pokemon food.

Ash looked up from the bowls and saw Paul. "Hey Paul! Want to join us for dinner?" he shouted.

Paul looked at Ash for a second before shrugging. "I haven't fed my pokemon yet," he said while walking over.

"Well we have plenty of pokemon food for any type," said Brock with a smile.

Paul gave a small smile and pulled out his pokemon. "Let's go!" he shouted and his pokemon appeared.

"I'll get more bowls," said Dawn.

"Let me help," offered Paul and she smiled and nodded.

LINELINELINE

Everyone was sitting at the picnic table enjoying the stew that Brock had made. The pokemon were all scarfing down the pokemon food as well; you could tell they were loving it.

"This is really good Brock," said Paul with a smile and his pokemon agreed.

"Yeah, Brock rocks in the kitchen," agreed Dawn.

"Hey Ash?" asked Paul.

"Yeah?"

"How was your battle with Jack?" asked Paul.

"We didn't battle," replied Ash and Paul looked surprise. "Instead we watched him battle his father, Brendon the Pyramid King, and he even won. All thanks to his pokemon Rayquaza."

Paul almost choked on his stew. "Rayquaza?" he asked.

"Yeah he rescued it from Team Rocket and Team Galactic," replied Dawn.

"Now I'm going to battle it with one of my pokemon," said Ash.

"Which one?" asked Paul.

"I decided on Infernape," said Ash and Infernape cheered.

Paul looked sheepish. "Do you mind if I witness your battle?" he asked.

Ash smiled. "I don't mind at all," he replied.

"So Paul," Paul looked at Dawn, "What pokemon did you choose to fight against?" she asked.

Paul sighed. "I chose Regirock, Salamance, and Magnezone. I thought I had the advantage with my pokemon but I guess I was wrong," he replied looking at his bowl.

"That's the lesson," said Brock.

Paul looked up in surprise. "What?" asked Paul.

"Jack knows that trainers will choose his pokemon based on type advantage," said Brock. "He said that he wants to teach people a lesson by showing them that type doesn't matter in a battle."

"Hm. I hadn't realized that," Paul said.

"Well with that information, maybe you can train Aggron, Ninjask, and Drapion against fire type moves," suggested Ash.

Paul looked at his pokemon who were happily playing with each other. "I hadn't thought about that; it would help my pokemon last longer against an opponent," he said in thought.

"I'm willing to train with you while I train my pokemon for the battle," offered Ash.

Paul smiled. "I'd like that," he replied.

_Jack's POV_

I sighed in content and Metagross buzzed at my happiness. I was lying on his back on a hill; we, me and my pokemon, were watching the stars after a good, warm meal. I broke my gaze from the stars and looked at Rayquaza who was snuggling with Salamance; I had always feared him.

I was scared that he wouldn't be loyal and become out of control if I tried to use him. After today I realized that I had made the wrong decision by keeping him hidden. When I battled today I knew that he was my friend and not my enemy and now he's gonna be treated just like any other pokemon.

I smiled and stroke Metagross's back. "The perfect night, huh boys and girl?" I asked.

My pokemon all sounded their happiness and moved closer to me and Metagross. "You ready for tomorrow?" I asked Rayquaza.

"That boy," he said. "He's special. I think he can defeat even me," he said.

I smiled and looked back at the stars. "I can sense it too. That boy will fight until he's victorious," I replied.

"And I hope he wins," said Rayquaza before snuggling closer to Salamance and then closed his eyes.

I smiled and closed my eyes as well. I felt Metagross moving me before muttering. "Good night."

LINELINELINE

"The battle is one against one. The battle is over when the other sides' pokemon are unable to battle," said my robot referee. "Ash has the first move. Begin!"

"Alright Infernape!"

I kissed my pokeball necklace before grasping it and throwing it. "Let's go Rayquaza!" I shouted.

After the flash was gone Rayquaza roared in anticipation. Infernape growled and showed his fist.

"Infernape use flame thrower!" shouts Ash and Infernape heaved in a breath before blowing and hitting Rayquaza but he didn't even flinch; Infernape made a noise of confusion.

"Rayquaza use shadow ball!" I commanded.

Rayquaza charged before launching the black and purple orb. It was on target but then Ash did something that shocked me.

"Use mach punch!"

Infernape charged at the shadow ball while his fist charged. Once close enough he punched the shadow ball and then it went Rayquaza's direction. Rayquaza was too shocked to react so it was hit; while down Infernape pulled back.

"Use flare blitz!" shouts Ash while Rayquaza was fazed.

Infernape charged and launched the move; Rayquaza could only roar in pain. Once the attack was launched Infernape jumped back and flinched from recoiled before standing tall.

"Use Draco meteor!" I said and instantly the move was launched.

"Dig!"

My eyes widened. "What?" I asked but it was too late.

Infernape jumped into the air before falling and digging. The Draco meteor hit everywhere but we didn't hear Infernape so we knew it had missed. Rayquaza was frozen as he tried to listen for the attack.

"Use flame thrower!" suddenly Infernape jumped out of a hole and in front of Rayquaza. Rayquaza could react as it was his with a face full of fire.

"Hyper beam!" I shouted as the flame thrower continued.

The flame thrower stopped suddenly and Infernape yowled in pain as it was hit with the hyper beam. The pure power caused Infernape to be rocketed back and into the wall. Infernape fell and seemed frozen. I thought I had won but then Infernape's fire seemed to glow harder and he let out a demonic growl.

"It's blaze!" shouted Ash and Infernape stood.

Infernape roared and a huge flame thrower shot up. There was nothing I could do as Infernape looked at Rayquaza dangerously; Rayquaza was still resting from the hyper beam.

"Are we cool?" asked Ash carefully and Infernape turned and smiled at his trainer.

Ash smiled. "Alright, use flame thrower!" her shouted.

Rayquaza only shut his eyes as he was struck again by a powerful flame thrower. I had to look away as he roared in pain and crashed back to the ground. He shadily tried to straighten but Ash beat him.

"Use flare blitz!" he shouted and Infernape charged.

This time the flare blitz was a bright blue instead of red. I was shocked as Infernape moved with amazing speed through air and tackled Rayquaza. Rayquaza didn't even make a sound as they collided; he only fell back. Infernape jumped back and barely moved as he was hit with recoiled; he only waited.

"Rayquaza is unable to battle," said the robot ref and everyone froze. "The winner is Infernape and Ash from Pallet Town."

"Alright you were awesome Infernape!" shouted Ash and Infernape hugged him while spinning. "Amazing!"

"Good job buddy," I whispered before returning Rayquaza.

"Thanks for battling me Jack," said Ash with a smile.

I smirked. "You're the first trainer to beat me Ash," I said and reached into my pocket; I pulled out a silver badge that was the outline of a rock. "This badge will prove that you beat my gym," I said and gave it to him.

"Alright, thanks," he said happily.

"No, thank you," I replied. "That was an amazing battle."

_Nobody's POV_

Paul had decided to part ways with Ash; he promised that they would meet again in the Sinnoh league and have a member able battle.

Ash and his friends were currently on the ferry with Paul waving good bye to Jack and Brendon.

"Take care!" shouted Ash.

"I'll support you both all the way!" shouted Jack.

"Good luck Ash and Paul!" shouted Brendon and then the boat was out of sight.


End file.
